Cindermano!
by Zeldarox98
Summary: Le Prumano version of Cinderella! mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha XD rated for cursing. Btw. this is chapter 3 from Run Romano Run! which I deleted I felt it was better left on it's own as a oneshot. Enjoy! R&R reviews are love that inspire! :D


LOL this is so OVER DONE, but I just couldn't help myself! XD I still do not own hetalia D':

* * *

Romano was fucked. No, scratch that, He was completely and utterly fucked and trapped. From the moment those sparkling crimson red orbs had made contact with his own flustered olive green eyes, he knew he could not escape. He didn't know how long they had been staring at each other or how long they had been enjoying their private, almost endless, waltz, but he could vaguely recall their dance starting inside the mansion and then slowly making its way towards the terrace, the garden, the pond, and finally back to the terrace. He had not only lost himself in those twinkling eyes, that glittered with unspoken affection for him, he had also lost track of the time. He and the Prussian male had long since stopped dancing, they just stood there in each other's arms, both refusing to look away from the other's eyes. He felt the grip on him tighten just a bit and for once in his life, Romano felt so unconditionally loved. Those glowing red eyes pierced into his soul and claimed his heart, and just being held in the stranger's arms made him feel like he had found his soul mate, the one and only person who was destined to be his. He felt his cheeks flare with color at stupid nonsense his romantic mind was spewing out and turned just a bit redder when he saw the Prussian smile down at him, appearing almost angelic as he was bathed in the silver moonlight that shone upon them. He couldn't believe he hard he had fallen for a stranger and much less that someone could ever look at him or even hold him the way this albino was, but little did he know that albino holding him was feeling the exact same things at equal, if not stronger intensity than himself.

Romano let himself be guided to a near-by stone bench, and allowed himself to be held. Niether one said a word, they simply sat on the cool stone and let their eyes talk for them. a strong pale hand came up to caress Romano's cheek, and he felt his eyes close in comfort at the gentle contact. He could feel the other man dipping his face closer and closer to his own until finally, their lips were just barely brushing against each others.

DING! DONG!

'OH FUCK! DAMMIT! It's Midnight!' Romano thought as he pulled away quickly from the stranger's enticing pink lips. the large ornate clock tower that stood at the center of the garden began to chime, and Romano stared at it's hands in horror

"Ja it is, is something wrong?"

'FUCK! I thought out loud again and #$damn that voice is hot' Romano mentally berated himself for his stupidity, but quickly rose from his seat.

"Good-bye" Romano said quickly before turning on his heel and pacing away.

" Hey! Wait! You can't just run off on the awesome me like that!" He felt the Prussian grab his wrist firmly (yet gently too and his hands were so warm) " why're you leaving so quickly?"

'Oh God!' Romano thought, that beautiful face was suddenly filled with concern and those enchanting red eyes looked worried and hurt, but Romano couldn't stay! he had to go before-

"The Birthday guy, yeah, I haven't said Happy Birthday to that bastard yet so I have to go, please!" Romano pleaded as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"The Birthday guy? but don't you know that-"

DING! DONG!

If Romano's face wasn't riddled with panic before, it was now. "Good-bye" he said quickly again before turning to run again.

"No! Wait!" he heard that sultry voice call out to him, but he kept running forward.

"Please! Come Back! I don't even know your name! How will I find you?"

He turned back hastily to look upon the Prussian's face once more before continuing his escape. The footsteps that were chasing after him made him push himself to run faster, he really had to get out of there. Romano pushed the velvety curtains of the terrace double doors out of his way before running into the house. He looked back to see a tall blonde German sitting on a stool by the door frame and flicked him off before heading out the ballroom doors.

"WAS? DU! HALT!" came the angered voice Romano knew could only belong to such a big macho potato.

"WAIT!" came the Prussian's voice again. The albino chased after the fleeing brunette, but was stopped halfway across the dancefloor by his "friends" who pulled him away so as to learn who the fiesty cutey was that had stolen him away for the night.

"WEST! STOP HIM! BRING HIM BACK!" called the silver haired male in despair.

Romano was almost home free. Damn these stupid rich people and making their houses so large and filling them with endless stairs. He was now in the main foyer running down the central stairwell at lightning speed. he made it to the landing when something suddenly felt off. His foot, his golden-ancient egyptian style sandal was missing...he could feel the plush red carpet beneath his toes. He whirled around and spotted his missing foot wear resting on one of the steps. He was about to go retrieve it when suddenly the wurst sucking German he flicked off was at the top of the stairs yelling at him to stop. 'FUCK IT!' Romano thought as he took off again and ran down the remaining stairs before bursting through the thick front doors of the estate.

"STOP! YOU FORGOT YOUR SHOE! STOP!"

Romano saw his limousine waiting for him at the bottom of yet another stairwell, both his driver and coach-man urging him to hurry. He practically flew down the steps as he heard the German catching up to him. He jumped into the car's back seat and felt the limo lurch forward as it took off at the velocity of a speeding train.

"STOP! GUARDS! GUARDS! STOP THAT CAR! CLOSE THE GATE!

Romano's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when he saw the main gate, his only exit, slowly closing. His heart nearly stopped as the car speed through, just barely making it by a hairs width.

"GAH! FOLLOW THAT CAR! OPEN THE GATES!"

The German was practically freaking out as 3 black volkswagen passats sped through the driveway in pursuit of the limousine that had just escaped.

Romano, was having a spaz attack when he saw that he was still being chased down. The driver suddenly started making crazy turns with the car and Romano realized the worst was about to happen. The car began to shake and bounce, and before long began to glow brightly.

DING! DONG!

In a sudden burst of magic, Romano found himself dressed in rags and sitting on top of pizza board with a row of tomatoes and a turtle in front of him. Bright headlights began to illuminate the part of the road he was on and he shot up to his feet before grabbing the turtle and diving onto the side walk as the 3 cars that were chasing him passed by.

He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and finally sighed with content as he stared into his pet turtle's eyes. The damn thing was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry about all of this Antonio, I just forgot about everything and I guess I lost track of the time." he apologized sincerely. "but, he was so wonderful and handsome and I felt so-"

*PLOOoooOOP*

"Did you just? EEWWW YOU SON OF A BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST FUCKING SHAT YOURSELF WHILE I'M TRYING TO-" Romano's rant was cut short as he looked down at his left foot. it was still there! The beautiful golden-ancient egyptin slipper that the drunken fairy god-father had given him was still there! He gently slipped it off and held it firmly in his hand before looking up at the night sky as if to say thanks. The smell of turtle poop quickly reminded him of where he was and he decided it was best to head home before he got into any trouble or before the evil turtle decided to poop on him. at least he could think of the beautiful prussian while he walked back to his father's house.

* * *

Epilogue:

So as it would turn out, the amazingly hot albino Prussian guy that Romano had run out on was in fact Gilbert Beilschmidt, the birthday boy who had invited the whole town to his party. the German dude who chased him down was his brother and after the party was over, Gilbert had dispatched him to go up to every boy in town and make them try on the sandal that Romano had left behind. According to rumors, Gilbert had completely fallen in love with the owner of the strange sandal, and thus who ever it fit would be taken back to Beilschmidt Manor to wed the albino who was wealthier than the entire continent. Romano had nearly fainted when he'd heard the news, but his evil Hungarian step-mother had quickly snapped him out of it by dressing him up as a girl and locking him up in the kitchen. Luckily for Romano, his step-mother was a stupid bitch who forgot that there were 2 doors into the Kitchen, so Romano snuck out and was about to escape the house when she caught him. Lady luck was on his side though because before she could punish him, the doorbell rang, and lo and behold, it was the nasty kraut from the night before. After much drama and a massive fist fight in the sitting room, Romano was seated before the German so that he could try on the sandal. However, just as it was about to placed on his foot, the house cat came running in and snatched it out of the german's wursty fingers and scrambled away only to be kicked into the burning fireplace on the other side of the room by Romano's dog. Everyone watched in bewilderment and horror as the cat and the sandal burned to death. Immediately the German began to cry, from lack of sleep and wailing about how he had failed his brother. He buried his face into his hands and cried like the pathetic potato eating loser he was.

"GAH SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY YOU STUPID POTATO BASTARD! AND LOOK HERE!" Romano pulled out the other sandal from under his dress and slapped the German with it before putting it on his foot. Everyone's jaw dropped and their eyes bulged out of their sockets. Romano was then quickly taken back to Beilschmidt Manor where he was married to Gilbert, and they had hot, steamy, wild, and passionate sex, and his horrbile step-mother was arrested for recording all the action against their will and for trespassing, as well as child abuse for cross-dressing Romano all the time.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH MANY PRUTALIAN BABIES! :D XD


End file.
